


Long Shot

by XOXOS24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Complete, Darach - Freeform, F/M, I got 99 problems and a Darach is one, Song Inspired, during 3A, the girl who knew too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOS24/pseuds/XOXOS24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During her near fatal encounter with the Darach, Lydia realizes how much she cares for the person that is always there for her. Based off of Kelly Clarkson’s “Long Shot”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Shot

**Author's Note:**

> A Stydia song-fic, based on Kelly Clarkson's Long Shot
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or Long Shot

I felt it.

The wire touched my neck

As soon as she opened her eyes a cold metal wire wrapped around her neck before she could even comprehend fully what was going on.

And then someone pulled it tighter

I never saw it coming

The wire was tightening, second by second. She reached her hand up to stop it from squeezing the life out of her body, but not matter how much force she put behind it, it just got tighter.

I started to black out and

Then someone said good morning

This was it; this is when the memories in her life were flashing before her eyes. The mere minutes were just before death by suffocation. Someone was speaking things but she was unable to process what the voice was saying. Still confused, still being strangled. So she let out an ear splitting, glass breaking, blood curdling scream that pierced through the night sky. The figure, no the woman, no her English teacher spoke again, all she could make out was one word. Banshee.

I took it as a warning

I should have seen it coming

Her scream was like an alarm, a warning, a premonition of sorts. She knew this because of her vast knowledge of all things. It all was making sense to her now. Someone with her intelligence should have figured out this deception earlier on. Suddenly she remembered all of the things she discussed with him, the male who cared so much about her well-being and state of mind. The person she had researched all of this craziness with, the person she grew closer and more attracted to each and every day. She was disappointed she wouldn't get to confirm his theories. She was disappointed that if she died right now she wouldn't get the chance to show him her actual feelings for him.

Suddenly though, there were more people in the room, coming to her aid. And that's all she could remember. But she remembered thinking her last thought. She was thinking how much of a chance she should have given the boy who cared so much for her all this time. How she had so many unexpressed feeling for him, and how she vowed silently to herself that if she ever got out of all of this atrocity that she would indeed give him the chance he so desperately wanted.

So now I'll take a chance on

This thing we may have started

Intentional or not I

Don't think we saw it coming

Lydia's feelings had begun to grow for Stiles the minute she found out he was her date to the winter formal. However they were only slight and they were mostly there because she thought it was lovely to have someone admire her so much, when she had been treated so poorly by previous partners. Ever since then things had been different, and everyday her feelings for him grew. And every day she stopped caring a little more what others would think about those feelings. It was such a gradual change she had barley even noticed it, and he didn't really either.

It's all adding up to something

That asks for some involvement

That asks for a commitment

I think I see it coming

But with everyday her feelings get stronger and she simply can't do anything about it. Because he used to pine over her but now he admires from afar and she appreciates his turn to subtlety. It's less to live up to and it's harder to disappoint this way. But he still cares, and she still likes that.

Now though, they've become not just friends. Friends with something else just lingering there. More than friendly feelings, more like warm and fuzzy feelings that she tried to ignore. So it seems like it's almost time to question exactly what this is and exactly how they became so damn comfortable with one another without it being weird anymore.

If we step out on that limb

My heartbeat beats me senselessly

Why's everything got to be so intense with me

Lydia doesn't want to ruin what's there so she ignores the feelings when they're together. In case he's moved on. He did supposedly hook up with his childhood best friend. But the feelings were almost unbearable, she couldn't keep it to herself much longer. She would have to tell him sooner or later. Not her girlfriends because she liked the actual person to know first instead of being the one out of the loop. So the secret weighed intensely on her heavy heart.

I'm trying to handle all this unpredictability

In all probability

Mostly because this sure as hell wasn't supposed to happen.

It's a long shot and I say why not

If I say forget it I know that I'll regret it

It's a long shot just to beat these odds

The chance is we won't make it

but I know if I don't take it there's no chance

'Cause you're the best I got

So take a long shot

To hell with it now. She was free from the grip of wire, tight around her pale, fragile neck. When she saw him again she would tell him. No, even better, she would show him. Show him so there wasn't any doubt left lingering in his mouth. Maybe this wasn't what she dreamed about, but she knew that Stiles deserved a chance. He had already proved himself to her countless times, over and over. He was different but she thought he was worth it.

I realize that there is all this doubting

Things we're both scared about but

We'll never see them coming

Throw caution to the wind and

She realized though that he would be unsure if it was all really real. If it was the "banshee" or the craziness talking again. But she wasn't about to that let stand in her way as she marched down the hallway when she returned to school the following day, after her run in with the Darach.

We'll see what way it's blowing

And into this fully knowing

We'll never see it coming

Until it's much too close to stop

Lydia is determined to see if it will work though. She has to dive in fully to see if it will work because there is no half-assing this. They either feel this way or they don't, and she had set her mind on figuring this whole thing out with him. She turned another corner to still be met with him not there.

Oh I waited for fact to come to fiction

And you fit my description

I never saw you coming

But we'll make it

She was damn tired of waiting on him to through his bait in the water. She really couldn't blame him too much though, it was partly her fault. As she had turned him down many a time before they had become close friends. Mostly because the wanted to resist the way he made her feel, because it scared her to be this vulnerable because she remembered what happened the last time she cared for someone this way. She was left burned and picking up the pieces.

The best way she could execute this plan was to just do it, and he would never guess it. Which would make this perfect in a way, really.

You didn't expect this

Oh you never saw me coming

You didn't expect this

Oh you never saw this coming

Finally she spotted him at his locker, fishing around for something. He looked not quite like himself but hopefully what was about to happen next would make him feel more that way.

"Stiles." She stated closing his locker door before he could grab what he needed.

"Lydia?" He questioned what she was doing here, maybe she needed to talk to him about last night? With what happened between the beautiful strawberry blonde and the Darach.

I take a long shot

I take a long shot, shot, shot, shot

She moved closer to him, not needing to stand on her tip toes in her high heels. Her face inched closer to his, rapidly enough that he couldn't pull back. She gripped the back of his neck and pressed her lips to his soft ones, she could feel the surprise in her face. But the worry quickly disappeared as his face softened against hers and he wrapped an arm around her back.

'Cause you're the best I got

Oh I'm taking this chance on you baby

I'm taking this chance on you baby

I'm taking this chance

He kissed her back for another moment and they pulled away breathlessly, not dare uttering a word. There words weren't necessary as they stared into each other's eyes; they spoke with their eye contact only and a series of a few nods and facial expressions. It was a better reaction then she had expected. Her guess was a long shot just as his feelings for her had been for a while now. But it was worth it because they both understood that the rest of their day would be tense with all of the werewolf issues and Darach kidnappings. But at least they had comfort in each other.


End file.
